


Roy and Maes discuss women

by Veilrony



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other, thots vs queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilrony/pseuds/Veilrony
Summary: They... have different views





	Roy and Maes discuss women

“We gotta respect women, Roy,” Hughes hisses.  
  
“If she breathes she’s a thot,” Roy retorts.  
  
“All women are queens!”   
  
Hughes takes away Roy’s invitation to Elicia’s birthday party and never gives him another one. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry


End file.
